LEGO Timeline
The following is a brief timeline of LEGO history. 19th century 1890's * Ole Kirk Christiansen, LEGO Company]] is born. * The woodworking shop that the Chrisiansens made is founded. 20th century 1910's * Ole Kirk purchases the woodworking shop. 1920's * Ole Kirk's shop burns down. Ole Kirk builds a new and larger shop. 1930's * LEGO is founded. Lego Logo 1934.gif|The original LEGO logo created in 1934. Lego Logo 1936.jpg|The LEGO logo as of 1936. Lego Logo 1946.jpg|The LEGO logo as it appeared in 1946. Lego Logo 1946.gif|Another LEGO logo used during the year 1946. Lego Logo 1948.gif|The LEGO logo during the year 1948. Lego Logo 1950.jpg|The logo used by the LEGO during 1950. Lego Logo 1954.jpg|LEGO company's logo in the year 1953. Lego Logo 1953.jpg|A LEGO logo in 1953. Note: "LEGO Mursten". Lego Logo 1953 2.jpg|LEGO's logo in 1953. Nicknamed the "Sausage Logo". 1955.jpg|"LEGO Mursten" logo in 1955. Lego Logo 1955 2.jpg|Another "LEGO Mursten" logo in 1955. 1956 3.jpg|The LEGO logo from 1956. 1956 4.jpg|A LEGO logo in 1958. 1956 2.jpg|One of the LEGO logos used in 1958. 1956 1.jpg|Another LEGO logo in 1958. Note the blue colour. 1959.jpg|Yet another logo used by the LEGO company in 1958. 1964.jpg|The LEGO company's logo in 1964. LEGO logo 1972.png|LEGO's logo in 1972. Very similar to the new one. LEGO Logo.jpg|The LEGO logo as we know it today! (1998 - ) * Godtfred Kirk Christiansen starts to make models. * The first LEGO set is released, known as LEGO Duck. 1940's * Another fire breaks out and Ole Kirk rebuilds it again. * LEGO starts to make plastic blocks. 1950's * Many new features come out of the shop (windows, beams, flags, etc.) 1960's * First instruction kits come out. * Electric trains come out. * LEGO brings out new sets. 1970 * The LEGO Company reaches 1,000 employees. 1973 * A new LEGO logo begins to appear on LEGO Products. 1975 * The LEGO Company reaches 2,500 employees. 1978 * Space is introduced. * Castle is introduced. 1979 * Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen becomes president of the LEGO Company. * Thomas Kirk Kristiansen, second son of Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen, is born. * Fabuland is introduced. * Scala is introduced. 1980 * 2x2 round plates are introduced. 1982 * The Lego Group celebrates its 50th anniversary. 1985 * LEGO reaches 5,000 employees * LEGO System celebates it's 30th anniversary. 1987 * The LEGO Club is established. 1989 * The first official LEGO magazine, Brick Kicks, is introduced. * Pirates is introduced 1995 * On July 13th, Godtfred Kirk Christiansen, son of the company's founder, dies. * LEGO System celebrates its 40th anniversary. 1996 * Wild West is introduced. * Time Cruisers is introduced. * LEGO.com is launched. 1999 * The theme Star Wars is released. 21st century 2001 * BIONICLE is introduced. * LEGO Life on Mars is introduced, then discontinued. * LEGO Alpha Team is introduced * LEGO Harry Potter is introduced * LEGO Studios is introduced * Islanders and Imperial Armada, sub-lines of LEGO Pirates, are reintroduced, then re-discontinued. * LEGO Racers is introduced * Jack Stone is introduced. * Lego Message Boards was added 2002 * Episode II: Attack of the Clones, a sub-line of Star Wars, is introduced. * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, a sub-line of Harry Potter, is released. * Island Xtreme Stunts is introduced * A sub-theme of Studios, based on scary monsters, is introduced and later discontinued. * Galidor is introduced, then discontinued. * Mission Deep Sea sub-theme of Alpha Team is released. * Spybotics is introduced, then discontinued. * Wild West is re-released, then re-discontinued. 2003 * Clikits and LEGO Designer * LEGO Hockey, LEGO Basketball, and LEGO Gravity Games are introduced as Sports subthemes. * Orient Expedition, a sub-line of Adventurers is introduced. * Island Xtreme Stunts is discontinued. * Inventor is introduced, then discontinued. * World City is introduced.Pan Con Chancho * Jack Stone is discontinued, and replaced by 4 Juniors 2004 * Knight's Kingdom II is introduced. * Orient Expedition, a sub-line of LEGO Adventurers is discontinued. * LEGO Spider-Man, LEGO World City, and LEGO Gravity Games are discontinued. * Dora the Explorer, a sub-theme of LEGO Explore series (DUPLO), is introduced, then discontinued. * Pirates (4 Plus) and Spider-Man (4 Plus), sub-lines of 4 Plus are introduced, then discontinued. * X-Pod is introduced. 2005 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, a sub-line of Star Wars is released. * Alpha Team is discontinued. * City is introduced. * Dino Attack / Dino 2010 is introduced. * Vikings is introduced. * Clikits is discontinued * DUPLO Airport is introduced. 2006 * Exo-Force is introduced * Avatar: The Last Airbender is introduced. * SpongeBob SquarePants is introduced. * Batman is introduced. * LEGO Sports is reintroduced. * LEGO Mindstorms NXT is released. * Knight's Kingdom II is discontinued. * Vikings is discontinued. 2007 * LEGO Aqua Raiders is introduced, then discontinued. * LEGO Mosaic, a sub-line of Creator is introduced, then discontinued. * LEGO Mars Mission is introduced. * LEGO Castle is reintroduced. * LEGO Harry Potter is discontinued. 2008 * Indiana Jones is introduced * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull sub line of Indiana Jones is introduced. * Speed Racer, a sub line of Racers is introduced, then discontinued. * Agents is introduced. * The Clone Wars sub-line of Star Wars is released. * My Lego Network was released 2009 * LEGO Games is introduced. * City Farm is introduced. * Pirates is re-introduced. * Space Police III is introduced. * Power Miners is introduced. * Agents 2.0 released - following Agents. * LEGO Architecture released. * Mars Mission discontinued. * Batman is discontinued. * Exo-Force discontinued. * Belville is discontinued. 2010 * Atlantis is introduced. * Kingdoms is introduced replacing Castle. * Prince of Persia is introduced. * Toy Story is introduced - including Toy Story 3 and DUPLO Toy Story. * DUPLO Cars is introduced. * Ben 10 is introduced. * Harry Potter is re-introduced. * World Racers is introduced. * BIONICLE is discontinued. * BIONICLE Stars is introduced. * Hero Factory is introduced, replacing BIONICLE. * Pirates is to be discontinued. * Agents / Agents 2.0 discontinued. * SpongeBob SquarePants is put on pause until 2011. * DUPLO Bob The Builder discontinued. * DUPLO Thomas and Friends discontinued. * LEGO Universe is released. * LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers, the first full length movie, is released. * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 the video game is released. * The 8683 Minifigures Series 1 and 2 of LEGO Collectible Minifigures is released. * Indiana Jones is discontinued. 2011 * Pharaoh's Quest is introduced. * Ninjago is introduced. * Pirates of the Caribbean is introduced. * Alien Conquest is introduced. * Space Police is discontinued. * Power Miners is discontinued. * Spongebob Squarepants is re-introduced. * Toy Story is discontinued. * Minifigures Series 3, 4 and 5 is introduced. 2012 * The Lord of the Rings is introduced. * Super Heroes is introduced. * Sub-themes DC Universe Super Heroes and Marvel Super Heroes is introduced. * Spongebob Squarepants is discontinued. * Aliens Conquest is discontinued. * Minifigures Series 6, 7 and 8 is introduced. * Dino is introduced. * Monster Fighters is introduced. * 80th anniversary of LEGO. * Harry Potter is discontinued. * Pharaohs Quest is discontinued. * Friends is introduced. * Build and Rebuild is introduced. * The Hobbit is introduced. * Forest, a Sub-line of City, is introduced. * Mining, a Sub-line of City, is introduced. * Disney Princess is introduced. * Ultrabuild is introduced. 2013 * After a first wave of sets Ninjago is discontinued. * Legends of Chima is introduced replacing Ninjago. * Galaxy Squad is introduced. * Monster Fighters is discontinued. * Kingdoms is discontinued. * A very similar theme with the same characters called Castle replaces Kingdoms. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is introduced. External Links * LEGO Timeline - Wikipedia * History of LEGO - Wikipedia * LEGO Homepage Category:LEGO